finalfantasyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cecil Harvey
Cecil Harvey es el protagonista principal de Final Fantasy IV. Es uno de los pocos personajes que cambia de oficio durante el transcurso del juego, comenzando como un caballero oscuro y acabando como un paladín. Además se trata del capitán de las Alas Rojas de Baronia, aunque es destituido durante el transcurso de la trama. Historia ''Final Fantasy IV Cecil fue hijo de un Lunario llamado Kluya y de una terrestre llamada Cecilia. El padre de Cecil murió antes de que él naciese, y su madre murió durante el parto. Su hermano Theodor se escapó con él, pero lo abandonó cerca de Baronia. El rey le encontró y cuidó de él, llamándole Cecil debido al parecido a su madre. Al principio, Cecil se llevaba mal con un joven llamado Kain Highwind. Kain pensó que era el preferido del rey y quiso luchar contra él. Sin embargo, una joven llamada Rosa les separó. Los tres crecieron juntos y se hicieron grandes amigos. Kain y Rosa siguieron los pasos de sus padres y se hicieron dragontino y maga blanca respectivamente, mientras el rey hacía a Cecil que se convirtiera en un caballero oscuro. Éste consiguió dominar los poderes oscuros de su clase y se hizo uno de los mejores guerreros de Baronia. Más tarde se hizo jefe de la patrulla de barcos voladores de Baronia, las Alas Rojas. La historia comienza cuando Cecil dirige la expedición para robar el Cristal del Agua de la ciudad de Mysidia. Consiguen robarlo, pero se preguntan porque el rey querría robar a unos inocentes. Al llegar al castillo tiene una audiencia con el rey. Nuestro héroe le entrega el cristal sin recibir una felicitación por su trabajo, y le pregunta al rey el motivo de robar a gente inocente. Como resultado, el rey le destituye del cargo de las alas rojas y le manda cazar eidolones y entregar en el pueblo de Mist un anillo. Kain sale en defensa de Cecil, pero solo sirve para que acabe acompañándole. Por la noche Rosa visita a Cecil en su habitación, le dice que tenga cuidado y que lo ama. A la mañana siguiente, se dirigen a Mist, primero atravesaron la cueva de Mist, mataron al dragón que custodiaba la salida y finalmente llegaron al pueblo. Pero al llegar, el anillo liberó a muchos bombs que incendiaron el pueblo y mataron a mucha gente. Allí trataron de salvar a una niña cuya madre había muerto y descubrieron que el dragón que habían matado era la madre de la niña. Ésta se enfada e invoca a Titán, que divide el valle en dos, separando a Kain y a Cecil. Cecil decide no obedecer las órdenes del rey y lleva a la niña a Kaipo. Allí unos soldados de Baronia quieren matar a la niña, pero Cecil los derrota. Al ver que la ha defendido, la niña se une al grupo. thumb|Gráfico de Cecil en NDS Tras estos eventos se encuentran con Rosa enferma en el hospital por contraer le fiebre del desierto. Cecil y la niña, llamada Rydia, deciden ir a buscar la perla de arena para sanarla. Por el camino, encuentran a un sabio llamado Tellah que decide acompañarles porque quiere visitar a su hija. Al final, tras derrotar al Octamamut, consiguen salir de la cueva y llegar a Damcyan, justo después de ver como las Alas Rojas atacan el castillo y roban el Cristal de Fuego. En el final del castillo encuentran a Anna, la hija de Tellah, muerta. El sabio culpa a Edward Chris von Muir, el príncipe, y lucha contra él. Pero Anna, en su último aliento, les dice que amaba a Edward y que le salvó de una flecha. Tellah pregunta quien es el responsable y le dicen que un tal Golbez, con la armadura tan negra como la noche. Tellah quiere venganza y decide ir a por Golbez por su cuenta. Por otra parte, Edward sigue a Cecil y Rydia en su búsqueda de la perla de arena dándoles su autodeslizador para poder llegar a la guarida del Antoleón, quien guarda la perla. Tras llegar a la guarida y matar al antoleón consiguen la perla de arena, y deciden regresar a Kaipo donde se la dan a Rosa y consiguen sanarla, y ésta decide ir con ellos también. El siguiente cristal estaba en Fabul, y para llegar a él tenían que cruzar el Monte Hobs. Pero la entrada estaba bloqueada por el hielo. La única que conocía la magia de fuego era Rydia, pero no la quería usar después de lo sucedido con su madre. A pesar de todo, lo hizo. Cuando subieron un poco vieron a un monje de Fabul luchando, y se unieron a él. El monje llamado Yang Fang Leiden, se unió a ellos para llegar hasta Fabul. Las Alas Rojas aun no habían robado el cristal, por lo tanto, pusieron en alerta a todas las tropas para repeler el ataque. A pesar de todo, las tropas llegaron hasta la sala del cristal, donde apareció Golbez junto a Kain, quien cogió el cristal y se llevó también a Rosa. Cecil decidió ir a Baronia para conseguir un barco volador de las manos del maestro Cid Pollendina. Fueron en barco, pero durante el viaje, Leviatán les atacó y Cecil, Rydia, Yang y Edward se perdieron en el mar. Cecil acabó en Mysidia, donde empezó todo, y como todos los magos le hechizaban, decidió hablar con el ''jefe de los magos. Allí le dijo que con la espada oscura no podría derrotar a Golbez y tendría que conseguir la luz sagrada subiendo al Monte Ordalias. Para ello, dos magos gemelos, Palom y Porom le acompañaron. En el monte, encontraron a Tellah, quien trataba de aprender la legendaria magia Meteo. Decidió ir con ellos, y mientras subían, les atacó Scarmiglione de la Tierra, uno de los Lores Elementales de Golbez. Tras vencerlo, llegaron a una habitación llena de espejos donde Cecil venció a su lado oscuro y consiguió la luz sagrada transformándose en un paladín. Allí también Tellah recobró sus antiguos poderes obteniendo también Meteo. Cuando llegaron a Mysidia, el anciano les dijo que atravesasen el camino del demonio para llegar hasta Baronia. Allí se encontraron con Yang, quien se unió al grupo y trataron de llegar al castillo, donde estaba Cid, a través de un camino secreto. thumb|left|Cecil dibujado por Amano En el castillo, lucharon contra Baigan, un antiguo amigo de Cecil, y llegaron hasta la habitación del rey. Allí descubrieron que el rey era otro de los lores elementales, Cagnazzo del Agua. Cecil y su grupo le derrotaron y liberaron a Cid, pero al salir las paredes se empezaron a contraer y para frenarlas, Palom y Porom se autoconvirtieron en piedra. No pudieron hacer nada para reanimarles porque lo habían hecho por voluntad propia. Cid se unió al grupo y les dio su aeronave, la Enterprise. Más tarde se encontraron con las Alas Rojas y con Kain, quien les dijo que si querían ver a Rosa con vida, tendrían que traerle el cristal de la ciudad de Troia. Cecil no tuvo otra opción que ir allí. En Troia descubrieron que el cristal lo había robado el Elfo Oscuro, que estaba en la Cueva Magnética. En el hospital de Troia vieron a Edward, quien les dio una hierva susurrante para poder hablar con ellos. Al final de la cueva se encontraron al elfo oscuro quien les derroto fácilmente por no poder equiparse armas ni armaduras. Pero Edward comenzó a cantar y eso distrajo al elfo volviéndole débil y sin poder bloquear las armas y armaduras metálicas, así que pudieron derrotarle y coger el cristal. Después salieron y Kain se puso en contacto con ellos haciéndoles subir a Enterprise y llegando a la Torre de Zot, donde estaba Rosa atrapada. En la cima, Cecil tuvo que derrotar a las Hermanas Magus, y más tarde se encontraron con Golbez, que cogió el cristal y no liberó a Rosa. Entonces Tellah comenzó a lanzar magias contra el malvado, pero no le hizo ningún daño. Por lo tanto, Tellah decidió usar Meteo hiriendo gravemente a Golbez. Cecil se apresuró para darle el golpe de gracia, pero Golbez le derribó y cuando le iba a matar, de repente se detuvo y fue perdiendo el control mental sobre Kain. El grupo rodeó a Tellah, quien estaba malherido por el efecto de Meteo, y les dijo que le vengasen a él y a Anna. El grupo se dirigió hacia Kain, que se había liberado del control de Golbez y liberaron a Rosa. Entonces Barbariccia, el lor elemental aire les atacó, pero aún así la derrotaron. Barbariccia quiso llevárselos consigo destruyendo la torre, pero Rosa usó su magia para sacarles de allí y llevarles hasta Baronia. El grupo estaba preocupado porque Golbez tenía los cuatro cristales. Kain les contó que Golbez quería abrir un camino a la Luna, pero que le quedaban los cristales del Inframundo. Cecil pensó que deberían ir allí para proteger los cristales y Kain les dio la llave para poder entrar. Se dirigieron hacia Agart donde usaron la llave y entraron en el Inframundo, pero era demasiado tarde: las Alas Rojas estaban luchando contra los tanques de los enanos. Como resultado la Enterprise quedó dañada y el grupo tuvo que refugiarse en el castillo del rey de los enanos. Allí hablaron con el Rey Giott y Cid dijo que necesitaría Plata Mística para arreglar la Enterprise. Yang sintió algo en la habitación del cristal y descubrieron a las muñecas de Luca, las hijas del Rey, controladas por Golbez. Cecil y su grupo las consiguieron derrotar, pero apareció Golbez e invocando a un dragón negro, les derrotó. Pero de repente apareció el dragón de la niebla y derrotó al otro dragón. Más tarde, Rydia apareció y derrotó a Golbez, pero aún así consiguió coger el cristal y huir, aunque se alegraron de volver a ver a Rydia. thumb|right|Cecil como Paladín El grupo decidió ir a la Torre de Babil a recuperar los otros cristales. En la torre, encontraron a Luage, un doctor que trabajaba para Rubicanti, el lor elemental del fuego. Tras derrotar a Lugae, fueron a parar los láseres de la torre, pero los mandos estaban rotos, así que Yang se quedó para destruirlos y le dieron por muerto. Golbez les lanzó de la torre, pero Cid llegó con la Enterprise y les recogió. Al ver que las Alas Rojas les perseguían, Cid decide suicidarse con una bomba y lanzarse al vacío. Antes de esto, Cid les pidió que hablasen con sus ayudantes. Debido a la explosión, la entrada quedó sellada. El grupo fue a hablar con los ayudantes de Cid, que instalaron un gancho para coger el autodeslizador, con el que llegaron a la Cueva de Eblan. En la cueva encuentran a Rubicanti y al príncipe de Eblan, Edge, un ninja. Éste es derrotado por Rubicanti. El grupo trata de convencerle para que se una a su grupo, pero no quiere. Al recordar las muertes de Tellah, Yang y Cid, Rydia comienza a llorar. Entonces Edge, al ser un mujeriego, acepta, ya que no le gusta ver a una muchacha bonita ''llorar. Rosa cura a Edge y entran en la torre. En lo alto encuentran a los padres de Edge convertidos en monstruos por Luage. Ellos atacan al grupo, pero su hijo les hace recobrar el sentido. Entonces los reyes de Eblan mueren. Eso provoca la ira de Edge. Al mismo tiempo, aparece Rubicanti y les ataca. El grupo de Cecil le derrota y llegan hasta la habitación de los cristales, pero caen al subterráneo de la torre y encuentran en barco de las Alas Rojas, el Falcon. thumb|left|Cecil como Caballero Oscuro junto con Kain El Falcon no podía viajar por la lava, por lo tanto se dirigen hacia el castillo del rey Giott, donde encuentran a Cid vivo, que remodela el Falcon para poder volar por la lava. El rey les dice que defiendan el último cristal en la cueva sellada, y les entrega la llave de la cueva, el collar de Luca. Tras llegar a la cueva consiguen el cristal sin muchas dificultades, pero tras cogerlo una pared les intenta aplastar, aunque tras muchos esfuerzos la destruyen. Cuando todo parecía ir bien, Golbez vuelve a poseer a Kain y roba el cristal. El grupo vuelve a la superficie (no sin antes que Cid instale un taladro en la nave) y van a Mysidia, donde el sabio (con Palom y Porom liberados de la petrificación) invoca a la Ballena Lunar, con la que Cecil y sus amigos consiguen llegar a la Luna. En la Luna encuentran a un Lunario durmiendo, Fusoya. que se despierta y les explica que Golbez está siendo controlado por un lunario llamado Zemus, que quiere destruir la Tierra consiguiendo los cristales para invocar al Gigante de Babil, con el que destruir la Tierra. También les dice que es el tío de Cecil, osea, el hermano de Kluya, es su padre. Fusoya decide ir con ellos a la Tierra, pero ya es demasiado tarde: el gigante esta activado y comienza a destruir toda la Tierra.thumb|Cecil casándose con Rosa Aunque no todo está perdido: Cid, totalmente recuperado, ha llamado a un ejercito para frenar al gigante, entre los que se encuentran los enanos, la patrulla de las Alas Rojas y Yang, que también estaba vivo. Con su ayuda consiguen llegar hasta la CPU del gigante, no sin antes haber vencido a todos los lores elementales a la vez. Tras destruir la CPU el gigante se detiene. Entonces aparece Golbez, enfadado por haber destruido todos sus planes, pero Fusoya hace que recuerde su memoria: su verdadero nombre es Theodor y es el hermano de Cecil. Fusoya y Golbez deciden acabar con todo y matar a Zemus. Tras eso, Cecil, Kain y Edge van a la Luna dejando a Rosa y a Rydia en la Tierra, aunque viajan de polizones y van con ellos. En el Subterraneo Lunar encuentran a Golbez y a Fusoya matando a Zemus, pero todo el odio de Zemus, Zeromus, les ataca, y con la ayuda de todos sus amigos en la Tierra, reviven y consiguen derrotar a Zeromus usando el Cristal. Al final, Rosa y Cecil se casan y ocupan el trono de Baronia. Todos excepto Kain asisten a la boda, y éste es visto sin su casco en el Monte Ordalia, prometiendo expiar todo lo que ha hecho a Cecil. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years 150px|left|Cecil en The After Years Diecisiete años mas tarde, Cecil es el marido de Rosa y padre de Ceodore. Al principio del juego es visto en el castillo de Baronia con Rosa y Cid mientras afrontan un ataque. Cuando la Chica Misteriosa ataca el castillo, le pregunta por su identidad, pero es derrotado cuando usa a Bahamut. No es visto hasta que Ceodore y el Hombre Encapuchado vuelven a Baronia, encontrando que muchos de sus habitantes son impostores. Ceodore y su grupo descubren que Cecil ha sido controlado por la Doncella. Son forzados a luchar entre sí hasta que Odín golpea a Cecil y le libera del control. Ceodore se una a Rydia, Golbez, Edge y Luca para acabar con la Doncella, pero escapa y Golbez llama a la Ballena Lunar para perseguirla. El grupo, incluyendo a Cecil (quien ha perdido la voluntad para luchar) entran en la mazmorra del cráter para derrotar a los jefes que surgen de los ocho cristales. Entonces Golbez y Cecil luchan contra el caballero oscuro. Éste iba a matar a Cecil, pero Golbez recibe el ataque y Cecil recupera su fuerza y mata al caballero oscuro. Después de la batalla se despide de Golbez y va al azulejo de urdimbre. Cecil sigue luchando contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad derrotando a la Doncella y a su maestro, el Creador. Con la paz recuperada, Cecil vuelve a Baronia donde entrena a su hijo. Equipo y Estatus Como Caballero Oscuro, Cecil tiene un ataque muy alto y no tiene defensa mágica. Solo puede equiparse con armas, escudos, yelmos y armaduras especiales. Debido a que es un caballero oscuro, no puede dañar a los no-muertos. Su espada más fuerte es la Quitapenas, capaz de producir muerte instantánea en sus enemigos. Su PM es bajo y tiene un bajo espíritu. Cuando Cecil se convierte en paladín, su defensa mágica y su espíritu aumentan. Debería notarse que Cecil paladín al nivel 1 tiene 600 puntos de VIT, más que Cecil caballero oscuro al nivel 20. Cecil con este trabajo puede equiparse cualquier arma no específica, y además puede equiparse con cualquier armadura, yelmo, etc... En la versión de DS, Cecil puede equiparse con la armadura firme incluyendo el equipo cebolla. Habilidades Final Fantasy IV Como caballero oscuro, Cecil puede utilizar '''Oscuridad' para infligir grandes daños a los enemigos a cambio de perder un poco de vitalidad. En la versión de DS, Oscuridad es un estado positivo que aumenta el ataque a cambio de reducir un poco de vitalidad cada turno. Cuando Cecil se hace paladín, puede usar su habilidad Proteger, para defender a los aliados cuando estén bajos de vida. Cecil automáticamente dejará de cubrir cuando su VIT sea baja. También puede usar Magia Blanca básica. En la versión de DS aprende más magias, pero su eficacia es baja. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years En Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Cecil también sabe Magia Blanca y cubrir. También puede usar estas habilidades: *'Lámina Santa': Cecil (Luchar) + Rosa (Magia Blanca) *'Trabaja a máquina Break': Cecil (Luchar) + Cid (Analizar) *'Cielo magnífico': Cecil (Luchar) + Kain (Salto) *'Cruzada de Trinidad': Kain (Salto) + Cecil (Luchar) + Rosa (Magia Blanca) *'Afecta la Forma': Cecil (Magia Blanca) + Kain (Magia Blanca) + Rosa (Bendición) *'Fantasía Final': Cecil (Luchar) + Rosa (Magia Blanca) + Kain (Salto) + Rydia (Magia negra) + Edge (Lanzar) *'Vibra Final': Cecil (Luchar) + Ceodore (Luchar) + Rosa (Apuntar) + Cid (Luchar) + Kain (Luchar) *'Lámina de Avance': Golbez (Luchar) + Ceodore (Luchar) + Cecil (Luchar) *'Ultima Spark': Cecil (Magia Blanca) + Golbez (Magia negra) *'Doble Presión': Cecil (Cubrir) + Golbez (Provocar) Otras apariciones Dissidia Final Fantasy 120px|right Convocado por Cosmos como un guerrero de la luz, su corazón se ve dividido entre su deber encontrando su cristal y sus sentimientos hacia su hermano Golbez, guerrero enviado por Caos a la batalla. Sus ataques varían mucho dependiendo de donde batalle, si lo hace en suelo firme, se convertirá en el caballero oscuro, mientras que si batalla en el aire, será entonces el paladín de la luz. En su modo EX podrá alternar entre la luz y la oscuridad a voluntad. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Vuelve a estar presente, junto con el resto del plantel original en la precuela de ''Dissidia. Galería ''Final Fantasy IV'' Imagen:Cecil Paladin.jpg|Cecil como Paladín. Imagen:Cecil Yoshioka.jpg|Cecil ilustrado por Airi Yoshioka Cecil.jpg|Artwork of Cecil's two forms by Yoshitaka Amano. Cecil Dknight.jpg|Dark Knight artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. 4a-cecil harvey v2.jpg|Dark Knight artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Cecil V.jpg|Paladin artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Cecil_Paladin.jpg|Paladin artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Amano-PaladinCecil.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Amano Cecil IV.jpg|Lithograph artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. KainRosaCecil.jpg|Cecil, Kain, and Rosa faceplate artwork by Yoshitaka Amano for Final Fantasy IV (GBA). Cecil and Kain GBA Faceplate 1.jpg|Cecil and Kain faceplate artwork by Yoshitaka Amano for Final Fantasy IV (GBA). Cecil and Kain GBA Faceplate 2.jpg|Cecil and Kain faceplate artwork by Yoshitaka Amano for Final Fantasy IV (GBA). Cecil and Kain GBA Faceplate 3.jpg|Cecil and Kain faceplate artwork by Yoshitaka Amano]for Final Fantasy IV (GBA). Cecil and Kain GBA Faceplate 4.jpg|Cecil and Kain faceplate artwork by Yoshitaka Amano for Final Fantasy IV (GBA). Cecil and Kain GBA Faceplate 5.jpg|Cecil and Kain faceplate artwork by Yoshitaka Amano for Final Fantasy IV (GBA). Cecil and Kain GBA Faceplate 6.jpg|Cecil and Kain faceplate artwork by Yoshitaka Amano for Final Fantasy IV (GBA). FFIV DS Cover Art.jpg|Cecil with the other heroes and the Lunar Whale by Yoshitaka Amano. Cecil of Darkness and Light.png|Akira Oguro artwork of Cecil facing his darkness. FFIV Novel Cover Art 1.png|Akira Oguro cover artwork featuring Dark Knight Cecil, for the first book of the official Final Fantasy IV novelization. FFIV Novel Cover Art 2.png|Akira Oguro cover artwork featuring Paladin Cecil, for the second book of the Final Fantasy IV official novelization. FFIV Novel Color Art 6 - Light vs Dark.png|Akira Oguro artwork of Cecil facing Golbez, from the Final Fantasy IV official novelization. FFIV Novel Art 06 - Bathed In Light.png|Akira Oguro artwork of cecil becoming a Paladin, from the Final Fantasy IV official novelization. Cecil Kain.jpg|Dark Knight Cecil and Kain artwork by Airi Yoshioka. Cecilff4ill.jpg|Dark Knight and Paladin Cecil, artwork by Airi Yoshioka. Paladin Cecil triumphant.jpg|Artwork of Paladin Cecil triumphant by Airi Yoshioka. Dark Knight Cecil without helmet.jpg|Artwork of Dark Knight Cecil without helmet by Airi Yoshioka. Cecil and Rosa.jpg|Cecil and Rosa in the Castle of Baron by Akira Oguro. Cecil2.png|Nintendo Power artwork of Cecil by SD DK Cecil Original.PNG|The original version of Dark Knight Cecil's SD art. Cecil Paladin SD Shibuya.png|Kazuko Shibuya artwork of Paladin Cecil for Final Fantasy IV (SNES). Cecil Dark Knight DS Art.png|Akira Oguro concept artwork of Dark Knight Cecil (DS). Cecil Paladin DS Art.png|Akira Oguro concept artwork of Paladin Cecil (DS). Cecil Dark Knight DS Sketch.png|Akira Oguro concept sketch of Dark Knight Cecil (DS). Cecil Paladin DS Sketch.png|Akira Oguro concept sketch of Paladin Cecil (DS). CecilDarkKnightDSRender.png|In-game render of Dark Knight Cecil (DS). CecilDSRender.png|In-game render of Paladin Cecil (DS). Cecil_on_the_lunar_whale_cutscene_ios.PNG|Cecil on the Lunar Whale (DS/iOS). Cecil flowers ending ds ios.PNG|Cecil in the ending (DS/iOS). DK Cecil iOs Render.PNG|Dark knight Cecil (iOS). FF 25th Anniversary Event Poster.jpg|Cecil in the 25th Anniversary Poster of Final Fantasy. FFIV Early Portraits - Final Fantasy 25th Memorial Ultimania.jpg|Early Cecil portrait from Final Fantasy 25th Memorial Ultimania. Dkcecil.png|Cecil's 3D render in the introduction (PSX). Palacecil.png|Cecil's 3D Paladin render in the introduction (PSX). FFIVDS Dark Knight Cecil Level Up Pose.png|Level up pose for Dark Knight Cecil (DS). FFIVDS Paladin Cecil Level Up Pose.png|Level up pose for Paladin Cecil (DS). FFIV Steam Card Cecil.png|Steam Trading Card. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years FF4PSP Amano Cecil.jpg|Yoshitaka Amano's illustration of Cecil for ''The Complete Collection. After_Cecil.png|Akira Oguro artwork of Cecil. Cecil After 2.png|Akira Oguro artwork of Cecil. Ff4tay-illust03.jpg|Concept artwork of Cecil with Rosa, Ceodore, the Hooded Man, and Golbez. TAY Novel Cover 1.png|Akira Oguro cover artwork of the Harvey family for the official novelization. Cecil Rosa.jpg|Cecil and Rosa in the Complete Collection opening FMV. TAY King of Baron.png|Cecil (iOS). TAY iOS Cecil.png|Cecil's model (iOS). de:Cecil Harvey en:Cecil Harvey it:Cecil Harvey ja:セシル・ハーヴィ ru:Сесил Харви is:Cecil Categoría:Personajes de Final Fantasy IV Categoría:Personajes de Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Caballeros Oscuros Categoría:Paladines